Better Things
by MistressSara
Summary: 1960s London, Anthony Strallan is living a very simple life when his path suddenly crosses with the daughter of an old family friend. Edith Crawley has grown up since he's seen her last, now she's a bright young member of the swinging London scene... and taking an interest in him.
1. A Well Respected Man

_So this originally was just a one shot for Lovely Moments, but a number of people requested that it become a story on its own. And I am weak willed when it comes to story requests. So swinging sixties, here we come. Reviews appreciated. _

* * *

_Cause he gets up in the morning_

_And he goes to work at nine,_

_And he comes back home at five-thirty,_

_Gets the same train every time._

_Cause his world is built round punctuality,_

_It never fails._

- _A Well Respected Man – The Kinks_

* * *

Anthony Strallan lived a very solitary life. And he liked it that way… well, he tolerated the lifestyle. What else was he going to do? At 50 he was a widower, he was also well off and retired from practicing law. Although, to keep himself busy, he accepted a faculty position at the university. Teaching law to young men who were either looking for prosperity or excitement, or both. Anthony couldn't remember the last time the word excitement could be used to describe any part of his day. It was exciting that he still got up in the morning. It was a quiet life, lonely, repetitive.

"Anthony?" His secretary interrupted his train of thought, pulling him away from the window he was staring out of. Watching students running about the square between classes always seemed to distract him. Thinking of all the promise he had as a young man, all the things he had hoped to experience, husband and father appeared to not be in the cards. Maude and baby David didn't last long in this world, the latter dying almost immediately after being born, the former passing shortly after their son.

"Anthony?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Annabella?" He turned back to the short, brunette that kept him on schedule. After nearly a year and a half he finally convinced her to put aside formalities and call him by his first name. She did so, rather grudgingly of course.

"There's a call for you, Lord Grantham."

"Robert? What on earth could he want?" He returned to his desk, reaching for the phone.

"Didn't say, just asked to speak to you." She shrugged, closing the door behind her.

"Robert?"

"Anthony, how are you, old boy?" Came the familiar voice. He hadn't seen Robert in years, but they always managed to pick up as if there had been no lapse. Old friends from university, who served in the war together, along with John Bates. More than once the two men had to save Robert from his rather impetuous attitude, both on the battlefield and in the pub. But all of that changed when they returned and settled down. Robert had Cora and then the three daughters that came along in rather quick succession.

"Well, thank you. And yourself? Still in Yorkshire?"

"For the moment, though we might be forced into the city soon."

"Oh?"

"We haven't heard from Edith for weeks and Cora is rather concerned. I hate to impose on you, but I was wondering, since you're at the same university…"

"Would you like me to check in on her?"

"If you can just find her, let her know that we're worried."

"Of course. I'm happy to help."

"She had been dating a rather nasty bloke, for her connections more than anything. He started to set her mind against us."

"Don't worry, Robert. I'll do what I can."

"We appreciate this, Anthony. Really. Maybe you'll escape a weekend of co-eds? Come round Downton for a visit?"

"Sounds marvelous. I'll see what I can find out today and get back to you."

"Thank you."

Anthony had a rather slow go of finding Edith. Annabella found a copy of her schedule, but all of her classes for the day were already over. Though there was one class she had, he knew one of his students was also in.

"Thomas! Thomas, do you have a moment!" Anthony called, spotting the tall, dark haired man from his Monday morning classes.

"Professor? For you I have two." He smirked, putting out his cigarette.

"I'm trying to locate a young lady-"

"Hardly thought you to be the type, Professor, but I can direct you towards some reasonably willing young ladies." Thomas moved for his little black book but froze at the look on the older man's face. "Not what you meant?"

"No. And we will have a discussion on that later. There's a young lady in your class, Edith Crawley?"

"Lady Eed? Of course, everyone knows her." He chuckled, falling silent again when Anthony scowled. "She won't be around campus today. But if you head down to Carnaby Street after seven you'll be sure to find her lurking around one of the clubs." Thomas shrugged, starting to walk away.

"Anywhere more specific than that?" Anthony called to him as he went.

"Anywhere with a dark corner and live music. Sorry, Professor."

"That's all right, thank you. Oh, what does she look like now?"

"Now?"

"Haven't seen her since she was 11."

Thomas laughed and walked back towards Anthony.

"Taller. A bit ginger, big eyes, lots of liner. Well put together if you like that sort of thing." He smirked.

"What sort of thing?"

"Women. Not my bag." The young man laughed, continuing on his way.

A lady in Carnaby Street? How hard could that be?

* * *

"Bloody fool's errand." Anthony muttered to himself as the cab pulled to a stop at Carnaby Street.

"You don' mind if I don' take you all the way down, sir? Gets a bit crowded this time." The cabbie explained, pulling the lever on the meter. It seemed that Anthony would be getting out one way or the other. He nodded, paying the man before entering the foreign territory of mods and hippies. He stood out like a sore thumb. Black suit, proper raincoat, still carrying his briefcase. This wasn't his plan for the end of the day.

It had been years since he had seen Edith, the last time being at a Christmas party at Downton, just before Maude passed away. Probably ten years had passed, in that time he had entered a self-imposed isolation. He'd go to work each day, put in his hours, return home, have a meal prepared by the housekeeper, read the paper, grade papers, watch some telly then off to bed so the routine could be repeated in the morning.

How he was supposed to recognize the girl who was now twenty was beyond him. From the sound of things, she looked rather like Rosamund, so that at least gave him a notion. Although as a group of girls with dyed hair and heavy makeup meandered past him it seemed as though this would be a difficult task. All he remembered was the slightly shy ten year old with a head of copper curls that asked him very specific questions about the parliament all night. If she was hanging around here she must have changed greatly.

The first two clubs on the list produced nothing. He had asked a few bartenders and doormen if they knew of Edith Crawley, a kind young man wearing a velvet jacket and top hat at the last stop directed him towards the Cellar.

The club was located in the basement of one of the fashion houses that lined the street. It seemed like a much more low-key place than the last he had visited. Dark inside, smoky, bursts of red lighting throughout. A band that he didn't recognize was playing, singing on about a village green. The bartender pointed him towards a booth in the back of the room. There was a lone figure at the table, a curtain pulled slightly closed so that it required an effort to see who was there.

Pushing the curtain back Anthony realized immediately that the bartender must have misheard him. An elegant young woman looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. But he was far too taken with her beauty. The only curl in her hair was the slight twist out at the end of her copper locks. Heavy black liner moved across the creases of her eyes, still not managing to hide her lovely brown eyes. She was slender, with some curves of youth remaining, dressed in a simple black dress and knee high leather boots, a long string of beads hung around her neck and gold bangles climbing up her left arm.

"Sorry…" He finally managed, beginning to move away.

"Sir Anthony?" She questioned, appearing from behind the curtain again.

"Edith?"

"What on earth are you doing here?" She smiled, standing up to hug him and usher him into the empty seat across from her. When she stood he got the full effect of her outfit, while simple, the dress was short. Much shorter than her mother would have ever allowed. The booth was warm with the fabric hiding them away, a single candle offering a glow strong enough for the space. He could smell her perfume, spices of some sort and vanilla. There was also a strong scotch in her hand as she gestured to the bartender for another.

"Looking for you actually." He began, trying to relax. His mind was still reeling from the beautiful woman who now sat across from him.

"Mission accomplished." She shrugged, pushing the newly arrived glass into his hands. "Father sent you?"

"Simply asked that I check on you."

"And bring me home?"

"I only agreed to check on you and convey their worry." He sipped from the tumbler in his hands, welcoming the burn the liquid provided.

"It isn't as though I've run away. I have been at my flat… just haven't answered the phone."

"Haven't you missed important calls?"

"Not very likely. Mostly mother trying to convince me to come home after graduation. Mary and Matthew have come back home to live since he has decided to practice law in the countryside. And of course Sybil will be leaving to start university soon, so mother will be in need of a project to keep her attentions."

"And you're the project?"

"Clearly. I'm not a suitable daughter, how can they ever hope to marry me off when I look like this?"

"I think you look beautiful." The words escaped him before he could stop them. Edith froze at them, looking at him carefully.

"Really?" She sounded almost hopeful. He looked over her again, her bare arms and fitted dress, the contrast of dark materials and her pale skin.

"No. Gorgeous may be a better word." She blushed before laughing off the compliment.

"Tell my parents that."

"I don't think my input would be well accepted." He replied, quickly remembering himself. He shouldn't have told her gorgeous, it set the wrong tone. He's probably made her terribly uncomfortable now, while making him come off as a dirty old man.

"Are you hungry?" She asked suddenly, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"Hungry? Food? Nourishment?"

"Yes. Yes, I am rather."

"There's a song I'm waiting to hear, after that would you like to go find something for supper?"

"Wh… you want to eat with me?"

"Of course. It's been ages since I've had someone clever to speak to." She smiled. It was Anthony's turn to blush, he hadn't expected a compliment from her. Before anything else could be said she turned her focus to the music, pulling the curtain slightly to take a look at the band.

Anthony watched her as the next song began. A small smile graced her lips as her eyes closed and she leaned back in her seat to listen.

_Dirty old river, must you keep rolling_

_Flowing into the night_

_People so busy, makes me feel dizzy_

_Taxi light shines so bright_

_But I don't need no friends_

_As long as I gaze on waterloo sunset_

_I am in paradise_

He could understand her fondness for the music. It wasn't like the other songs he occasionally heard on the radio or playing from his niece's bedroom when visiting his sister. The smile didn't fade as she mouthed along a few of the lyrics. He couldn't take his eyes off the young woman across from him. There was suddenly a need to down the rest of his drink as quickly as possible. This wasn't proper.

Her head slowly tilted back up as she blinked her eyes open, smiling brightly at him.

_Not proper. Not proper. Not proper_. He chanted over and over in his mind.

"What isn't proper?" She asked, breaking his concentration.

"What? Uh, oh, nothing. Just… nothing. Supper?" She eyed him curiously but stood and followed him out of the bar.

They started down the sidewalk, but as they went Anthony became increasingly tense.

"I'm afraid I don't quite fit in around here."

She paused, looking at him up and down before taking him by the hand and pulling him into an alcove between two buildings.

"Are you cold?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Then we'll take this off." She reached up and pushed his jacket from his shoulders. "Oh yes, in that suit alone you look very mod, darling."

"Is that right?" He doubted that he had the capacity to look modern or hip or any other word this crowd used.

"Even if no one else thinks so, I've always found you very dashing." Her tone was sincere and forced him to look down and meet her gaze.

"Have you?" She nodded, a moment passed before he decided to throw caution to the wind. It was a short distance to close between them but he did and quickly, their lips met in a sweet kiss. Edith's arms found their way around his middle, pulling him close. She fit against him rather perfectly.

"Yes, very dashing indeed. Supper?" She carried his jacket over her arm, her other hand taking hold of his. He followed as she pulled him through the sidewalks. This was going to be a strange night.

* * *

_He's a well respected man about town,_

_Doing the best things so conservatively. _


	2. A Man and A Woman

_When hearts are passing in the night, in the lonely night_

_Then they must hold each other tight, oh, so very tight_

_And take the chance that in the light, in tomorrow's light_

_They'll stay together, so much in love_

_-A Man and A Woman – The Free Design_

* * *

Anthony didn't know what to make of this part of London. It certainly wasn't the city he was familiar with. No stiff conversation with people dressed in their finest for the evening. Instead he and Edith were led to a corner of the restaurant with a curtain that could be pulled for privacy.

"Where are the chairs?" Anthony asked, looking around and only seeing large plush pillows and a very short table.

"No chairs." She grinned, carefully sitting to keep her knees together. "Part of the experience, Anthony."

"Right." He nodded, taking the cushion next to her.

The restaurant was hot and a bit stuffy, the air heavy with spices. The colors were warm, dark woods and reds and purples. Anthony found himself feeling rather sleepy. He quietly pulled his glasses from his jacket pocket to look over the menu. His look of hesitation was clear.

"I take it you haven't had Moroccan food before?" Edith asked gently.

"I can't say that I have. I suppose I'll have to refer to your expertise." He shrugged, putting the menu aside.

"I don't usually order. A friend is the proprietor, she usually sends out what she wants me to try."

"Lady Eed, with Daisy's compliments." A waiter smiled, placing a number of bowls and dishes on their table.

"You're rather well known in these parts." Anthony commented when they were alone again.

"Meet a lot of people. Big city after all."

"Uh… there's no silverware."

"No, there isn't." She smiled again, reaching for the plate of flatbread. He nodded and followed her lead, trying to get the hang of eating with his hands. "So, how did you find me exactly?"

"Thomas from your literature class told me where to look, then I just asked around."

"And you'll be reporting back to my father that you found me…"

"Quickly and efficiently, I don't think they need to know about your hang outs."

"Thank you… there's very little in my family that's just mine. Coming down here and being left alone, no expectations…" Edith shrugged. "It's nice. It's my own."

"I understand."

"Thank you, Anthony." She smiled. "How do you like the food?"

"Different… good though. I like it." He really did like the food and the company. "Quite a change from my usual meals… alone."

"Lately I've been eating alone more often."

"I find that difficult to believe." He chuckled, glancing around the restaurant and realizing that people were looking in their direction.

"What?"

"That you should find yourself alone all that often."

"I'm not all that social. That's Sybil or Mary."

"Your father mentioned a boyfriend."

"Ex. Should be moving out of my flat as we speak." She shrugged, reaching for another dish across the table.

"If I'm not prying, your father didn't sound all too thrilled about the young man."

"He wasn't all that young. Michael's about 15 years older than I am. He's an editor for one of the local papers but runs around here as a weekend hippie."

"Weekend hippie?"

"People who like to pretend for three days that they have no responsibility and can just sleep around with whomever they please."

"Ah. So Michael?"

"Was a friend to many young ladies as it turned out, in addition to a wife at home." She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Better I find out now. Though I can just imagine my next visit home. Mary of course found out about Michael last week, saw him out with another woman, couldn't wait to run home and tell everyone. Another mark against Edith."

"I'm sure…" Anthony paused, glancing around the room again. "I'm sure… Edith, why are people looking over here?"

"No idea." She looked around, finally taking note of the glances they were receiving. It wasn't until a timid girl approached the table with a pen and a menu that they had any idea what was going on.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you might sign my menu." She stammered nervously.

"I'm sorry, but why?" Anthony managed.

"I'm such a big fan. I really loved Alfie and Gambit was just marvelous."

Anthony's utter confusion was interrupted by Edith's sudden laughter.

"Sorry, dear. It's not him." Edith addressed the girl who turned bright red before disappearing back into the fray.

"What was that about?"

"Really? You haven't seen Alfie?"

"No."

"With your glasses you look rather like the star of the film." She grinned, studying him closely. With the dark, thick frames he really did bear a striking resemblance. Though Anthony's features were a bit softer, warmer. "You've really never seen it?"

"Really."

"Perhaps a trip to the cinema is in our future."

"I haven't been to the cinema in ages."

"Well the time is now, sir."

Anthony smiled at that. It was a whirlwind evening for him, but probably the best day he had had in years.

It had started raining while they were in the restaurant, Anthony was surprised to find the streets still crowded rather than abandoned.

"Should we wait it out?" He asked, realizing that she was without a jacket and they were both without umbrellas.

"No need, the cinema is only a few blocks over."

"No umbrella?" He questioned. She took his hand again, pulling him out into downpour.

"It's just water, Anthony." Her smile shone through the darkness of the night.

"Just water."

She nodded and pulled at his arm again. They made it to the theatre just as the film started. They sat in quiet tension, both soaked through from the rain, Edith wearing Anthony's jacket. Anthony didn't know what to expect, he had no idea what the movie was about but found that he wasn't all too fond of it. Glancing over he realized that Edith was crying quietly, occasionally brushing tears away from her eyes. At first he thought it was simply a few drops of rainwater escaping her curls, but when she sniffled he realized the film was having an effect on her. Without a word he offered her his slightly damp handkerchief.

"I do hope it's the physical similarity alone that people see." Anthony commented as they milled about in the lobby after the film finished.

"I'm sure it is."

"Are you all right?" He asked, pushing a few strands of hair away from her face. Throughout the film her hair had dried, the curls he remembered her having as a child returning in full force.

"Fine." Her smile was sad. "The character's attitude reminds me of someone."

"Michael?"

She nodded.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" She asked before disappearing into the ladies room.

The line was longer than she had realized and by the time she returned to the lobby Anthony was gone. Looking around and not seeing him, she ventured outside, thinking that he might have gone in search of fresh air. A gangly mod with an umbrella was hurrying in the opposite direction, laughing as he tucked a letter into his top pocket. It was then she noticed him gazing up at a lit poster for Alfie.

"It is a remarkable likeness… disturbs me rather." He muttered, vaguely aware that her hand had taken his arm. He looked down at her and beamed. "Edith, hello."

"Anthony, are you feeling all right?" Edith asked cautiously, surveying the individuals around them.

"My head feels a bit… a bit funny…"

"Darling, did someone give you something? A pill maybe?" She questioned.

"No. A young man asked me to lick a stamp for him while he got the letter into an envelope." He shrugged, the simple motion feeling as though it was taking a great feat of strength.

"Oh dear…" Edith froze. "Anthony, I need you to be very calm."

"Okay." His eyes didn't seem to be focusing.

"Some people around here, horrible people, find it father amusing to slip hallucinogenic to those they perceive to be outsiders."

"AH." He nodded, leaning back against the wall of the cinema. "Oh. Oh, so the stamp?"

"Soaked in LSD most likely."

He nodded again, breathing heavily through his nose.

"You need to breathe, Anthony. Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. Here, take my hand." She took a firm hold of him, easing him away from the building. "We'll go around to my flat, I'll take care of you."

"It's been so long since someone took care of me." He whispered, taking hold of her other hand and pulling her close.

"Anthony, you aren't in your right mind."

"It feels right in my mind." He grinned, pleased with his word play before leaning down to kiss her. As her arms snaked around his neck his hands found her hips and pulled her close. "Such a very long time."

"Come on, let's get you sorted out." She indulged in one more kiss, certain that when morning came round he would be apologetic and embarrassed by his forwardness.

"Yes, let's." It was high time Anthony sorted out the pieces of his life.

* * *

_Though yesterday still surrounds you with a warm and precious memory,_

_Maybe for tomorrow we can build a new dream for you and me._


	3. Let's Spend The Night Together

_Good sense, innocence, crippled and kind._

_Dead kings and many things I can't define._

_Oh Cajun spice, sweats and blushers your mind._

_Incense and peppermints, the color of thyme._

_Incense and Peppermints – Strawberry Alarm Clock_

* * *

"Edith, I don't mean to alarm you but the sky seems to have gone green…" Anthony mused as he waited for her to unlock the door. He couldn't quite place which street they were on. The rows of houses were a little more rundown than where he would expect to find the daughter of an Earl, but it certainly seemed safe enough. Parked cars lined the street, people already in for the night. None of them foolish enough to be out at such a late hour.

"It'll be blue come morning, don't worry." She smiled, pushing the door open. "Come on, you'll lie down and I'll…"

"Dote?" He suggested with an unusual chuckle.

"Would you like me to dote on you?" She smiled, ushering him into the house.

"I've never been a fan of being doted on. Granted no one has ever cared to dote on me." He mused, leaning against the doorframe across from her, a lost look on his face. Edith's expression turned sly as her hand found the vest of his suit and pulled him a bit closer.

"That is a crime, Sir Anthony." She was ready to kiss him again, more than ready. She had had a crush on the man for years, since she was a young girl and suddenly here he was. He had come looking for him, out of pure chance, the day when she needed something good to happen he found her.

"Indeed." He seemed to realize what she was angling towards and moved closer still, leaning to press his lips to her when something fell inside the apartment. Grudgingly she stepped back, closing the door once Anthony was inside before moving further in to investigate the sound. Edith froze in the open archway that led to the living room.

"Michael, what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you, baby. You didn't actually mean what you said this morning." He smirked, moving towards her. At that moment Anthony's hand appeared, taking hold of Edith and pulling her back towards him and the door. "Oh… perhaps you did."

"Somebody slipped him a stamp at the pictures. But I did in fact mean what I said to you and expected you to be long gone by now."

Anthony didn't like the look of Michael Gregson. Edith had described him as a weekend hippie, which was clear in his appearance. The man was trying terribly hard to appear hip and modern. Next to Anthony he looked like some sort of an undercover DI. He was dressed in fitted striped pants and ankle high suede boots. The ensemble was painfully topped off with a black turtleneck and a fringe vest. Had Anthony not been under the influence he would have stayed quiet, as it was…

"My God you look ridiculous." Anthony heaved, leaning against the wall. "I can see why your parents were concerned, Edith."

"Oh, that's why Eed brought you home, an _old _friend of the family."

"Old enough to dress like an adult, yes. Perhaps that's why I'm being asked in and you're being shoved out."

"Why you…" Michael started, moving towards Anthony, but Edith jumped between them before they could reach each other.

"That's enough. Anthony, why don't you go upstairs and lay down. Michael, leave."

Anthony reluctantly nodded and started for the stairs.

"Are you really shoving me out for him?" Michael demanded.

"It doesn't matter, Michael. You've been shagging anything in skirt as soon as my head has been turned."

"Then running home to his wife." Anthony offered from the hallway.

Edith peered out to see him sitting on the stairs, looking quite confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I've forgotten how to manage the steps." He sighed, resting his head against the banister. "He's married. I knew I recognized the name Gregson. Bertha, right? Bertha Gregson? Slender redhead, had that grand scene in the middle of the Ritz bar a few months back. Screaming about how her husband was upstairs with a girl half his age."

Anthony's eyes drifted shut, his fingers reaching for Edith's wrist where he began to stroke the gold bangles she wore.

"Edith, I…"

"Is it true?" She asked, turning sharply on Michael.

"Yes."

"Get out now." Edith replied, emphasizing each word.

"Fine. But you'll change your mind. When you find such an older man doesn't quite hold a candle to me."

"I'm sure I'll manage to get by."

"By? Bye. Bye, Michael." Anthony called out, perking up slightly as his mind processed the words he had just shouted out as well as the closing door. "Your arm is so smooth."

"Those are my bracelets, Anthony." Edith smiled sadly, sitting down next to him on the stairs, letting him continue to marvel at the simple jewelry.

"I like them. I think I'd like your bare skin better… have I spoken aloud just now? I can't seem to keep track of what I'm thinking and saying. I feel so ebullient. Is that normal for _LSD_?" He whispered the name of the drug just incase someone might being in hearing distance.

"We're alone, dear, you needn't whisper."

"Are you sad about Michael?"

"No. I don't think I am. Just feel a bit foolish is all."

"Don't. He's a foolish cad. Certainly not worthy of a goddess like you."

"Goddess? Anthony, I really think we should get you into bed."

"Don't fight me on this, Edith. You've always been brilliant, even as a child. You're beautiful on top of that, with those lovely eyes and delectable lips…" He brushed his fingers along her cheek, his thumb lingering near the corner of her mouth. "And you're so very kind to an old fool like me. I've never felt such passion in my life, I'd worship at your feet."

"Sweetheart, the drugs are talking." She spoke softly, brushing his hair back gently.

"Merely lending a voice to my many thoughts. Do you like me? Not many people notice me enough to like me." He continued on, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.

"I like you very much, Anthony. I've rather fancied you since I was a silly little girl."

"Really?" His focus returning to their conversation.

"Oh yes, the ideal man in mind has always tall, with piercing blue eyes and soft blonde hair."

"Edith… that describes me." He whispered excitedly.

"Yes, dear." She couldn't help but smile.

"I'd like to kiss you again."

"I'd like that."

He leaned forward without hesitation and kissed her. It was much more intense than their kiss outside of the theatre. His mouth moved eagerly against hers, his arms wrapping around her to pull her close. Edith's hands found his jacket lapels, holding them tightly to keep him near.

"I haven't kissed a woman in ten years." He confessed when they pulled back to catch their breath.

"Could have fooled me." She laughed softly, not letting go of him. "Let's get you up to bed, yeah?"

"Will you stay with me?" He asked, his hands moving from her back around to her hips.

"Yes, but only to sleep. Tomorrow when you've returned to your right mind we can talk about a different night together."

"I'd like to have that talk." He took hold of the banister and pulled himself to his feet.

"Do you remember how to climb the stairs?" She asked as he took her hand, helping her up.

"I think so."

It took them a fair amount of time to reach the bedroom, but once they were there Anthony seemed to relax. He pulled his suit jacket and vest off, hanging them off the back of a chair before slipping off his shoes.

"I like this room." He mused, looking around the space. The walls were an old patterned wallpaper of red flowers on a dark red background. It was a warm room, though still missing some items. There was a large bookshelf sitting empty, almost nothing in the closet, just a small suitcase sat open on the floor with a typewriter still in its case. "A bit sparse isn't it?"

"I've only just moved in. My parents are holding most of my things hostage until I come get them myself."

"Ah, springing the trap."

"As it were. This works out rather well though, I can take my stuff with me in the morning. I forgot to get my key back from Michael. I'll have to get the locks changed." She shrugged, waiting until Anthony climbed into bed and closed his eyes before she removed her jewelry and then began to ease out of her tight dress.

"We should have breakfast in the-" Anthony froze. He had turned to face her just as she pulled her dress off. Her curls were mussed from the fabric brushing against them. But he couldn't take his eyes away from her pale form. Her black bra and knickers offering a stark contrast to her skin. "You glow."

"What?" She looked back at him and realized that he was staring. "Oh, hardly, Anthony."

"I've never seen anything like it… It's as if you're lit from within." Edith turned her back to him, reaching for her nightgown. She dressed again then took the spot next to him on the bed.

"Anthony, you've got goodness knows what running through your system right now."

"I know what I see, goddess." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"You are going to be mortified come morning."

"As long as I'm mortified with you." He shrugged with a strangely nonchalant attitude.

"You're charming at all times, aren't you?"

"Yes." He nodded, kissing her shoulder once more before collapsing against the pillow.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to wash my face."

When she came back a few minutes later, makeup free, she found Anthony already asleep. It was oddly easy, climbing into bed with him. Almost as if she had been climbing into bed with him every night. As soon as she turned off the light on the nightstand and settled into her own pillow, she felt him shift behind her, an arm curling around her waist so that he was wrapped around her.

"You're far too lovely for the likes of me." He whispered in his sleep.

"I'm quite fond of the likes of you."

The sunlight was harsh to Anthony's eyes when he first woke. With a shrug he assumed that he forgot to close his curtains the night before and simply rolled over, away from the light. It took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't in his own bed and there was a warm body curled up next to him. The night replayed before his eyes; finding Edith in the bar, their dinner, the movies, the stamp, the kissing… there had been a fair amount of kissing and a promise of more. Could she really want him? The notion struck him as ridiculous. Although before last night the notion of strolling the mod scene and taking a hit of acid seemed like complete lunacy.

"Feeling all right?" A voice came from somewhere around his chest. Edith's head was resting below his shoulder, she was looking up at him sleepily.

"Better. My head hurts a bit."

"Well, mind expanding hallucinogenics will do that to a person."

"I feel like an idiot."

"You couldn't have known."

"I didn't… I hope you don't feel that I forced myself on you last night."

"Of course not, Anthony! You may not have noticed but I was more than willing to participate. I only put you off anything more until you were thinking for yourself. I would happily sleep with you, I've… well I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it over the years. But I don't want you to regret anything. That would hurt me more than anything else possibly could."

"You really want me?"

"Yes." He could see the honesty in her eyes. For some unknown reason she was interested in him and in a snap decision Anthony decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Why don't we spend the day together?" He suggested.

"I'd like that. Would it be all right if I leave my cases at your apartment? I need to call Thomas to change my locks later."

"You don't think Michael would come back do you?"

"He might. Sounds like his wife is as crazy as he can be."

They lingered in bed for another hour or so, kissing occasionally or welcoming the caress of a roving hand. But eventually the want for breakfast forced them up. Anthony redressed in his suit from the day before while Edith pulled on a tight pair of plaid cigarette pants and loose green sweater. Closing up her suitcase he took her things downstairs while she looked around for anything forgotten upstairs.

"Would he steal anything?"

"Probably not. But if he were to come around with one of his little friends, never know with the sort he likes to run with."

She took her typewriter after a great deal of fighting, not wanting him to have to carry everything. They started walking down the quiet streets. Both were early risers, setting them out before most normal people would be on a Saturday morning. They walked in silence, occasionally bumping into one another gently, giggling then continuing on.

They arrived at his, a blue-doored flat in Holland Park. Edith was worried for a moment that his home might be like her parents', a cold relic of what status once meant. She was pleasantly surprised to find herself in a welcoming space. Rather than the overbearing dark colors and textures she was greeted with soft blues and plaids, with lingering hints of the late Lady Strallan in the form of the occasional floral pattern. It was warm and cozy, everything that a home should be.

"Thoughts?"

"It's lovely." She smiled, setting her typewriter down.

"I'm going to get changed." He decided.

"May I use the phone?" She called after him.

"Of course, just in the office, second door down the hall. The kitchen is to the left if you're hungry."

Edith wandered down the hall, peeking into the office timidly. It was his private space, probably where he spend the majority of his time while home. The thought of him sitting in the room alone in front of the fire made her feel equally sad and comforted. Anthony was solid, sturdy, not completely obsessed with station and status like her parents. He could go out and have fun when compelled, but was also happy to sit home and read. That was clear judging by the rows and rows of books that lined the shelves of the room.

She made a quick called to Thomas, asking him to stop by and swap out the locks. When he asked where he could reach her, she brushed off the question, simply offering the number where he could reach her if need be. After their goodbyes she went in search of the kitchen, certain that Anthony was just as hungry as she but not presuming that she would be doing the cooking.

"That was fast." She startled, finding him in a pair of trousers and a warm sweater while standing over the stove.

"Men don't have quite as many layers to remove. Eggs?"

"Please. I'll make the toast."

"Coffee is started, should be just another minute or so."

Edith couldn't help but grin. She had never been one to think of the domestic life. Truth be told she never imagined a husband for herself, she figured she would become the fun, eccentric maiden aunt. But standing in the kitchen with Anthony, the morning light streaming through the windows facing the garden, she couldn't think of anywhere else that could compare.

"What is it?" He asked, realizing that she was staring.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just…" She flushed, looking around for the toaster. "Nothing, I was just lost in thought."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me last night."

"Of course. I wasn't about to let you wander through the streets of London."

"Did you mean what you said last night, about how long you've been… interested?"

"I did. Is that something you would like to pursue?" She asked, trying to ignore the hammering of her heart.

"I thought we might go for dinner tonight."

"Yes?"

"A date, if you will."

"How long since you've been on a date?" She asked, leaning against the counter. He turned off the range and moved closer, a hand resting on either side of her, not touching.

"Well over a decade, at least." His smile prompted one of her own.

"I will be honored to be the first in such a long time then."

"Perhaps we could come around to the topic of… what is it that skinny chap says in the song I hear playing in the student club? Let's spend the night together?"

Edith laughed, closing the distance between them to give him a kiss.

"I'll have you familiar with that skinny chap and the Rolling Stones in no time."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

_Let's spend the night together_

_Now I need you more than ever_

_Let's spend the night together now_

_I feel so strong that I can't disguise_

_Let's spend the night together_

_But I just can't apologize._

_The Rolling Stones_


	4. Just a Little Lovin'

_Now I can breathe, I can see, I can touch, I can feel_

_I can taste all the sugar sweetness in your kiss_

_You give me all the things I've ever missed_

_I've never felt like this_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive._

_- The Hollies_

* * *

It felt as though they had spent a lifetime together. As though every Saturday was a lazy day spent around his flat. Edith disappeared upstairs for a little bit to take a bath while Anthony took the opportunity to run over to the market. He returned with an armful of groceries to be met by Edith laying on the couch in his office wearing his bathrobe.

"Hi." She smiled brightly, jumping up to help him.

"Hi. Good bath?"

"Marvelous. I was tempted to just linger in the tub all day."

"What stopped you?"

"Prune fingers… although, I was thinking that tub might be big enough for two." She murmured, moving a bit closer to him so that he was pinned between her and the counter.

"Certainly something to keep in mind." He whispered before dropping his head down far enough to reach her lips. "I quite like the look of you in my robe."

"You don't mind then? I left mine at home."

"No, by all means. Looks much better on you." He smiled, pulling her back into a kiss.

"You do that so well." She murmured blissfully, resting her forehead against his shoulders. His kisses were much more preferably to Michael's. Michael was always demanding, every embrace was a means to reach his own pleasure. Whereas Anthony was keen to explore her, his mouth always eager against her, ready for her to take the lead if she wanted something different.

"Years and years and years of practice."

"Not that many years." She laughed. "What did you get from the market?"

"Ingredients for dinner."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. I'm cooking for you." He said casually, moving to the bags so that he could put things away.

"You cook?"

"For you."

"Breaking all the stereotypes."

"Am I?"

"Wealthy gentle_man_, cooking for his young lady friend."

"Don't forget I'm also old. Set in my ways, probably misogynistic."

"The absolute last word I would ever use to describe you. And you aren't that old."

"I'm not that young."

"I prefer you that way."

"Strange young lady."

"I prefer quirky. I should probably go get dressed."

She disappeared upstairs, leaving him alone in the kitchen to ponder a number of things. Her interest in him was certainly in the front of his mind. How could she be interested in him? It wasn't his money, her family was far more wealthy than he was, she could clearly have her choice of young men, what was it about him?

She found him in the office, now out of his robe and wearing a blue sweater dress and black stockings. Much to his delight she had foregone makeup, he liked her eyes free of the heavy black liner.

"What?" She asked, drawing his attention to the fact that he was staring.

"You look beautiful."

"Really?" Edith sound confused as she looked down at her clothes. She wasn't wearing anything special, nothing overly alluring.

"Really."

She blushed, pushing a few things away from the edge of the desk so she could sit on the surface.

"Plans for this afternoon?"

"Nothing in particular. Chop up the vegetables for the stew."

"Mmm, I love stew." She grinned, moving one foot towards his lap then the other. Anthony faltered for a moment, surprised by her movements, but eventually rested his hands on top of top of them.

"Thought it would be nice with the weather… and it's one of the few things I know how to make."

"I'm looking forward to it. Want some help chopping?"

"That would be wonderful."

They sat down at the kitchen table, each with a chopping block and knife, Anthony cutting up potatoes while Edith saw to the carrots.

"This isn't too domestic for you?" Anthony asked, looking across the table at a very comfortable Edith.

"I don't have a problem with domestic."

"But you're fighting your parents on marriage?"

"I wouldn't mind if they actually cared about who I married. They just want me paired off with someone. I'm of a certain age, should be married to a respectable young man preparing to make his way in the world. Otherwise I'll be relegated to the role of spinster and parental caretaker once they reach that age."

"You haven't found a respectable young man to call your own."

"I don't care for the men my age. All of them are on the fast track to becoming like Michael, Thomas, or my father. Last thing I need is another empty relationship where my only role is meal ticket, shelter, and bed warmer."

"You're so much more than that." He smiled reassuringly, his foot brushing her's under the table.

"Am I?"

Anthony simply nodded, pushing the pot towards her to put the carrots in. They finished getting dinner ready then took a walk through the nearby park while the stew cooked. They stopped for the evening paper before heading home.

"Planning on doing a lot of reading tonight?" Edith teased as they walked back to his.

"Edith… if you… I don't want you to feel as though you have to sleep with me because of something I said while…"

"High."

"Yes. If you don't want to…" He stammered.

"I want to." She said with a tone that noted the end of the discussion. Taking his free hand in hers they walked along, not worried about the impending storm overhead.

"Why don't we eat in front of the fire place in your office?" She suggested as they climbed the stairs to his door. There wasn't a room in the house that didn't smell of the delicious stew. Everything was warm and homey, Edith wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and curl up with Anthony, but her growling stomach disagreed with her plan.

"I'll get the wine and start the fire, you get the bowls?"

Edith returned from the kitchen to find Anthony had already set out two glasses of red wine and lighting the fire. Setting down the dishes of stew she turned on the radio.

"If law and teaching fail to pan out any further I think you've got a third career option." Edith managed between mouthfuls of beef and vegetables.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. I don't think I've ever done this."

"Eat dinner?"

"No."

"Eat dinner with a bright young thing of this marvelous decade?" She laughed.

"That is new for me as well. I meant eating on the floor of my home in front of the fire."

"Somewhere in Yorkshire my granny is feeling a stab of impropriety and has no idea why."

"I hope she's lying down, I have a feeling the pain is going to get worse before it gets better." His tone was low as he put their dishes aside and slowly started to move towards her, shifting one of the pillows she had been resting against under her head.

"I do like the sound of that!" She grinned, shifting so that he could rest between her legs. As a new song began she tilted her head back to look at the radio before laughing. "Apparently a DJ out there agrees."

He paused for a moment, dropping his lips to her neck, lingering at the hollow of her throat.

_This whole world_

_Wouldn't be half as bad_

_It wouldn't be half as sad_

_If each and everybody in it had…_

"Just a little lovin…" Edith whispered her arms tightening around Anthony's shoulders, relaxing beneath the weight of his body.

"Aiming for more than just a little."

Their lips met again, Edith's legs curling around waist as he gently shifted her dress up around her waist. The world quickly faded away, nothing else mattered, not even the ringing phone. Clothes were quickly disappearing, being thrown haphazardly around the room. Any noise other than the soft moans fell on deaf ears.

The phone continued to ring in the background, trilling unnoticed as Anthony and Edith saw to each other's needs in front of the fire. Blissfully unaware that on the other end of the line Thomas was in a phone booth, across the street from the burnt remains of what was once Edith's flat, Michael Gregson and a pair of young mod girls next to him, all covered in ashes.

"Should… should I get that?" Anthony asked, though he knew he couldn't pull away from Edith at that moment, he wasn't even sure he'd be able to find the phone let alone converse with someone. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed, hands desperate to touch every inch of his bare skin that they could find.

"Leave it. Nothing else matters right now but you and me and this."

Anthony nodded in agreement, suddenly aware of how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

* * *

_Oh, someday I know _

_Someone will look into my eyes_

_And say hello_

_You're my very special one_

_But if you close the door_

_I'd never have to see the day again_

_- The Velvet Underground_


	5. We Gotta Get Outta This Place

_I found love in this world and my heartstrings just unfurled_

_I found love in the spring and I did not lose a thing_

_I found love in the fall and it did not hurt at all_

_I Found Love – The Free Design_

Anthony was slow to wake; there was something quite different about his bed that morning. It was noticeably warmer, cozier, he wanted nothing more than to turn over and continue to sleep. The weather was perfect for a lie in; grey clouds filled the sky, a light rain drizzling down. It was still quite early so the streets were empty. And yet, he was vaguely aware of his phone ringing downstairs. With a groan he freed himself of the source of warmth and sat up.

"Where are you going?" Edith mumbled, not quite awake yet.

"Phone's ringing."

"Let it ring. Stay here with me." She pleaded, her arms wrapping around his waist as she tried to pull him back down.

"We ignored it all night." He reminded as she managed to get him back against the pillows while her head pressed against his shoulder. Anthony rather happily snaked his arms around her, pulling her close again.

"Clearly someone's willing to call back."

"Which leads me to believe that it's something important." He smiled as she shrugged at his logic.

"Fine. Leave me to freeze." She sighed melodramatically, letting go of him.

"I'll be right back." He chuckled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple.

The floor was cold under his feet, but he didn't want to waste time finding his slippers. The faster he answered the phone the faster he could get back into bed with Edith. It felt so unusual to wake up with someone else in his bed, but it was certainly a welcomed change. Were they to continue with this relationship he would never have to fill a hot water bottle again. There was a spring in his step as he moved across the floor of the den, bypassing the trail of clothes they had left in their wake the night before.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Strallan?"

"Yes?"

"Oh…" the voice laughed for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing. "This is Thomas."

"Thomas? What can I do for you?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with Edith since last night."

"She's uh… she can't…"

"She's currently indisposed, yes I gathered as much. I went round last night to change her flat locks like she asked."

"Well I'll let her know…"

"No. There was no flat left to change the locks on."

"What?"

"Burned to the ground. Apparently Michael was entertaining a pair of young ladies last night and a candle was knocked over."

"What's taking so long?" Edith whispered, suddenly appearing behind Anthony, wrapping her arms around his middle as her head rested against his back.

"It's for you actually." Anthony managed, passing the phone back to her. They would have to get dressed and head out to what remained of the apartment.

"The bastard!" Edith exclaimed a few moments after she put the phone to her ear. It would appear they would then have to track down Michael for Edith to kill him.

It was rather sad to see the remnants of her new home reduced to ash. She had been so excited when she first found it, keen to turn it into something that would be entirely her own. The only thing that remained in place was the small flight of stairs that once led to the front door, which where they found Michael sitting, waiting for her.

"Edith, I am so sorry." He began. He barely got the words out before she flew towards him, slapping him hard across the face. Anthony barely had time to react; he quickly moved an arm around her waist to pull her back.

"You're sorry? What were you doing here in the first place, Michael? I told you to leave! That doesn't mean you can use my home for some sort of hotel to bring a one night stand to!"

"Actually there were two…"

Anthony had to pull back on her again as she tried to reach for Michael again.

"I don't care if you managed to convince five girls to come home with you, you take them somewhere else. Which should be rather obvious now that there's nothing left."

"Well it isn't as if you lost all your earthly possessions. I noticed your case was gone, sitting in his bedroom no doubt."

"That makes no difference. You and I broke up."

"I'm trying to be civil here, Edie. I don't need to remind you what I'm capable of."

"Are you threatening me?" She moved towards him but Anthony's grasp was tight.

"Edith, why don't you flag down a taxi?" Anthony suggested, turning her towards the street and urging her away. She glared at Michael a moment longer before nodding and continuing in the direction he was pointing.

"Goodness, you got her trained rather quickly. I never could."

"I haven't trained her, if you treat her like an equal she's quite agreeable. But you would have no concept of this because you are in no way her equal nor are you worthy of her." Anthony took a step closer, towering over Michael, appearing imposing. "Stay away from her. Do not threaten her or you will have me to deal with."

"What are you going to do? Lecture me to death?" Michael laughed.

"No." Anthony laughed mirthlessly, looking towards where Edith stood next to a waiting car. "I'll simply take this moment to remind you that your wife and my sister was well acquainted, I would hate for some information to slip out while they were attending one of those social luncheons. You understand, right?"

"Yes." Michael managed through a clenched jaw.

"Good. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"What did you say to him?" Edith asked as Anthony approached the taxi.

"Just reminding him that he is in no position to threaten anyone."

For the time being they agreed that Edith would stay with Anthony, if only temporarily. Though he would be pleased if she stayed with him forever, she insisted that she have her own space, incase he got tired of her hanging around his flat. As if that would happen, Anthony would reassure her with a kiss. It seemed that Anthony's warning work, until Monday morning came around and Edith found herself summoned to the dean's office.

"Lady Edith, we have some issues to address." Dean Clark's stern tone left little to be discussed. He ushered her into the office, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

An hour later she found Anthony in his office, grading the last of the final examinations for his classes. He smiled brightly as she appeared in his doorway, missing for a moment that Annabelle was standing next to her, trying to tell her that he isn't to be disturbed.

"It's all right, Annabelle." Anthony nodded, standing up to welcome Edith in and close the door behind them. He led her to the leather sofa where, instead of sitting next to him, she began to pace. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know anything's wrong?"

"Your expression for one."

"I've just finished a meeting with the Dean. Apparently he received a number of tips that I have been making my way through the staff of the law department. And as such he will allow me to receive my degree as the term has already finished but any future studies I may pursue will have to done elsewhere."

"That doesn't make sense, there's no conflict of interest…"

"There is. I had arranged a deal with him earlier in the year to allow me to study law next year, if I could get a majority of the staff in the program to sign off. It doesn't matter if I'm sleeping with one law professor or all of them, he considers it a conflict of interest."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"Not by name, I simply said that, yes I am involved with _ONE_ member of the faculty and he said that that's one too many."

"I'm sorry, Edith. What do you want to do?" He stopped her pacing, taking both hands in his.

"I want to get away from this city." Though her features didn't betray her emotions, her tone of voice certainly did. Anthony could hear her anguish; the past weeks had taken a toll on her. Although things were going well between them, the actions of Michael were clearly wearing on her.

"We could go to Locksley?" He suggested.

"That runs the risk of seeing my parents."

"Edith…" He began, unsure how to continue. On a whim he pulled her into his lap, letting her rest against him for a moment before continuing. "Even if you have to see them, at the end of the day you are always welcome to come home with me."

"Do you think they'll let me?"

"When have you let someone else dictate what you do?"

"You'll be with me the whole time? If they start to pull me back in…?"

"I'll pull you back out." He nodded.

"Is it too soon for me to love you?" She asked quietly, not looking up at him. His index finger slipped beneath her chin, coaxing her to meet his gaze.

"So long as it's not too soon for me to love you." Was his reply before leaning down to kiss her.

When Friday morning came around and Anthony's office locked up for the holiday break the pair was ready to leave the city. Edith stood on the curb outside of his flat, waiting with the luggage while he came around with the car.

"Oh, Anthony." She murmured as he climbed out of the vehicle and took the luggage to the boot.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned that she might have forgotten something.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes not moving from the Rolls Royce.

"Oh. Thank you."

"1957 Silver Cloud I." He watched as she gently brushed her fingers across the hood of the car.

"Edith." Her head snapped up at his voice, blushing slightly at her infatuation with the piece of machinery in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to drive?" He asked, holding up the keys.

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled brightly, pressing a kiss to his lips before taking the keys. "You're certain?"

"You do know how to drive, right?"

"Of course."

"Reasonably well?"

"Quite well."

"Then I'm certain."

With that the pair climbed into the blue Rolls and started for the country, pleased to be leaving the city, even without knowing what awaited them in Yorkshire. It was an adventure they would have together.

_We gotta get out of this place_

_If it's the last thing we ever do_

_We gotta get out of this place_

_Girl, there's a better life for me and you_

_We Gotta Get Out Of This Place – The Animals_


	6. Village Green

_Out in the country, _

_Far from all the soot and noise of the city,_

_There's a village green._

_It's been a long time_

_Since I last set eyes on the church with the steeple_

_Down by the village green._

_Village Green – The Kinks_

**x-X-x**

It didn't seem like a bad idea when they were leaving the city. Edith seemed t abide by the traffic laws… then they reached the winding, empty country roads.

"Driving rather fast, my love." Anthony observed cautiously.

"Isn't it marvelous? Nothing quite like an impressive piece of machinery and using it to its fullest capacity." She glanced over at him with a coy smile, her fingers brushing over his upper thigh before returning to the stick shift.

"Yes, marvelous." He couldn't help but stare at her. The wind whipped through her hair, mussing her copper curls. Despite the chilly November weather she had insisted on leaving the top down for a little bit.

Edith drove for most of the journey, they swapped when they stopped to fill the tank. Anthony drove at a more leisurely pace, the pair enjoying the browns and oranges of the lingering leaves as the sunset. It was dark by the time they reached Locksley, but fortunately the lights of the house were on and glowing in the darkness, like a beacon guiding them in.

"Oh…" She breathed softly as he pulled the car to a stop.

"What is it?"

"I forgot how beautiful Locksley was."

"It's always a pleasant surprise when I return. More beautiful than I remember, not unlike yourself."

"Hmm?" She shifted her focus back to Anthony. "What do you mean?"

"When I close my eyes I see you, perfect and glowing, like our first night out in London. And I think how could she possibly be this beautiful? Then I wake and find you next to me and realize I wasn't even close to remembering how stunning you are. You constantly take my breath away."

"Really, Anthony…" She reached over and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "You say the most wonderful things to me and I'm never quite certain if I express the same emotion to you."

"As long as it's there you needn't say anything, darling."

"At the very least I could show you." She smiled, pulling him close enough to kiss. "I can think of any number of ways in which I might show you."

With that, Edith easily moved into his lap, settling as best she could in the limited space. She had a rather deft hand when it came to unfastening his trousers, a skill that he had nothing but the utmost respect and appreciation for. He in turn made quick work of her knickers, leaving them just bare enough for the important activities and covered enough to stay warm from the crisp evening air. Both were quiet happily ensconced in their private world that neither were quick enough to acknowledge the headlights or the crunch of shoes across the gravel drive or Robert Crawley calling out, "Anthony, old chap, is that you?"

They heard nothing until it was too late.

**x-X-x**

"When I asked you to bring Edith home this was not what I meant." Robert bemoaned as he paced the blue library of Locksley. Anthony and Edith sat together on the sofa, Cora in a nearby chair, all made dizzy by Robert's inability to stay still.

"It isn't the end of the world, papa." Edith offered calmly.

"He's twenty-five years your senior. What is this precisely? Are you a couple? Are you just having…?"

"Sex?" Edith supplied without thinking. Both of her parents recoiled at the word as if they had been burned. "You realize that Mary has sex in your house, and Sybil for that matter. I don't think it's the most outlandish notion that I should have an adult relationship as well."

"Sybil? What do you mean… Cora?" Robert sputtered, turning to face his wife.

"Don't concern yourself, Robert."

"Don't concern myself? Apparently Sybil is… ah… active. And this evening I witnessed one of my oldest friends molesting my daughter in a Rolls Royce."

"Consensual molesting." Anthony interjected.

"Yes, quite consensual. We're a couple, we… well, we love each other." Edith admitted, her tone even.

"In love? You're…?"

"Robert, go wait in the car, calm down." Cora finally instructed. Her husband nodded blankly and moved for the door. "So you're in love?"

"Yes, mama."

"After what? A month?"

"It isn't as though we're strangers."

"No, Anthony knew you as a young child."

"Which she no longer is and I see her as the woman she is now." Anthony argued carefully.

Cora stared at the couple for a long moment, simply observing them in silence.

"Very well. I should go before your father gives himself a stroke. We'll see you two tomorrow for dinner."

"Well…" Edith began.

"It wasn't a request."

"Yes, mama."

"I assume you'll be staying here?"

"Yes." Edith answered.

"Very well. I'm glad to see you, regardless of the circumstances." Cora said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Walk me to the door. Good night, Anthony."

"Good night."

"You're certain about this?" Cora asked as soon as she was alone with her daughter.

"Entirely certain."

"I have a list of very nice young men, all eligible and ready to settle down."

"I love Anthony, mama. And he loves me."

"Then you'll have my support in this endeavor."

"Thank you." Edith smiled, hugging her mother again.

**x-X-x**

"They're gone." Edith grinned, settling onto the couch next to Anthony. A tray of tea sat in front of them, brought up by the butler who had slipped into to greet Anthony while Edith was seeing to her parents.

"That wasn't exactly how I saw that going."

"You didn't plan on being caught by my parents on the front seat of your car?"

"Oddly enough, no. That didn't strike me as the likely scenario." He laughed.

"Let's have our tea and go to bed."

"I thought your father was going to kill me when I told him it was consensual."

"It's probably for the best that I kept my comments to myself."

"What comment was that?"

"That he should be happy it was a Rolls Royce and not a cheap vehicle." Anthony let out a bark of laughter at that.

"Yes, some how I don't think that that would have helped the situation."

"Definitely not."

"We never really discussed telling your parents. Are you all right?"

"I'm here with you, how could I be anything other than perfect?"

"You look a bit uneasy." He murmured, pushing a few curls away from her forehead.

"Dinner tomorrow night is going to be an event."

"Nervous?"

"Terrified."

"We'll face it tomorrow." Anthony reassured her, taking her hand in his. "Let's go up to bed."

"Yes, I quite like that idea."

"Don't worry, darling. How bad could it be?"

**x-X-x**

_I see the bad moon arising._

_I see trouble on the way._

_I see earthquakes and lightnin'_

_I see bad times today. _

_…_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Bad Moon Rising - CCR_


	7. Along Comes Mary

_And then along comes Mary_

_And does she want to see the stains, _

_The dead remains of all the pains she left the night before._

_Or will their waking eyes reflect the lies,_

_And make them realize their urgent cry for sight no more. _

_Along Comes Mary – The Association_

**x-X-x**

"Can't we just stay here?" Edith asked, not worried about her petulant tone.

"You work wonders for my ego, love. Always asking me to stay in bed with you." Anthony smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But we are expected."

"I know." She nodded slowly, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. "I would like to apologize in advance for whatever my family does or says tonight."

The late afternoon light was already creeping into their bedroom. Most of their day had been spent locked away in what had quickly become their room. Anthony tilted his head, pressing a few soft kisses to her temple, then her cheek, continuing on to her neck.

"Sweetheart…" He began.

"I know. I'll have to dig out my respectable dress." Edith sighed, snaking her arms around his middle and holding him close.

"Respectable dress?"

"You know granny will be there. And I have a feeling that my parents saw more than enough of us last night."

"Ah, your grandmother."

"The only one to truly be worried about. Mama will convince dad to come around, if granny apposes…"

"It won't matter. Edith, the only opinions that matter in our relationship are yours and mine."

Slowly she raised her head, moving in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You would fight for us?"

"I would."

"I love you." She murmured, resting against him once more.

"I love you too. Now, time to get dressed."

"Fine."

Her respectable dress was still quite beautiful. The sleeveless dress was a grayish-blue and fell to her knees. He watched from the front door as she buttoned the matching jacket closed. Her black boots came to the top of her calves, a small spark of her usual style that she could add to the proper mix.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you. You look very dashing." She smiled, straightening his tie. "We're matching almost."

"Goodness, so we are. Shall we?"

**x-X-x**

"Remember last night? You said 'how bad could it be?' Do you have your answer yet?" Edith whispered as attention was finally turned from them to Mary's arrival in the drawing room.

"Lesson learned." He shrugged, holding her hand a bit tighter.

"Where's Matthew?" Robert questioned, his beloved son-in-law still missing from the room.

"He had a call to return. And Sybil's in the library with Tom still." Mary answered before the inquiry could be made. It was then that she noticed Edith and Anthony's hands. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Edith asked with a nonchalant tone.

"Are you two… together?"

Robert could be heard groaning in displeasure from another place in the room, Cora quickly silencing him.

"Mary, your sister and Sir Anthony have found that they rather care about each other." Cora interrupted. "And that's all there is to be said on the matter."

"Is there a particular reason why Mary's mouth is hanging open like a surprised fish? And what matter has been closed?" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Granny." Mary recovered suddenly, almost smirking as she eyed Edith. "The matter of Sir Anthony and Edith having a romance."

"What is this? Parliament? We're not discussing our relationship. We are not defending or explaining anything."

"That remains to be seen." Violet said in her all too familiar stern voice.

"Mary and Sybil have never had their relationships open to the floor for debate." Edith was struggling to remain calm, Anthony squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

"Yes, well… those are different circumstances." Was Violet's response as she took the seat across from the newly formed couple.

"With all due respect, I don't see how these situations differ. We care about each other, isn't that all that matters?" Anthony asked, glancing to Edith then back to her grandmother.

"Not when we consider the fact that Edith has been going through a rebellious phase…"

"I have not…" Edith began but was quickly interrupted.

"No? What do you call disappearing for months?"

"I didn't disappear, I've been in London the whole time, at school."

"Did something happen at school?" Robert questioned. "You really didn't have to attend for so many years. You could have married Patrick…"

"I didn't love Patrick."

"Does that make a difference?"

"Oh lord, we aren't back on that topic again are we?" Sybil beamed, slipping into the room with her boyfriend Tom in tow. "Daddy, she didn't love him, there's no reason to marry. Hello, Sir Anthony."

"Lady Sybil." He nodded with a smile.

The conversation continued in circles until cocktail hour finished and Cora ushered everyone towards the dining room. Before Anthony could escape the room a hand on his arm stopped him. Sybil smiled and lowered her voice before tell him:

"I for one think it's marvelous that you and Edie are an item. Never in my life have I seen her quite so happy."

"Thank you." Anthony patted her hand, feeling reassured that they had at least another ally in the house.

**x-X-x**

Dinners and teas at Downton were becoming a regularly scheduled event. Anthony and Edith would mostly go together, on the occasional afternoon she would go to tea alone. But mostly the tension in Downton began to ease. Violet and Robert were still horrified by the notion that Edith was so head over heals for a many so many years her senior. But Robert stayed silent, reassured by Cora that it was a good thing, while Violet was under the assumption that the romance would fizzle out eventually. The only real adversary seemed to be Mary, who was constantly whispering jabs in her sister's ear.

That day it had been less than quiet as she remarked how amazing it was that Anthony hadn't dropped dead during the strange, amorous activities Edith had probably picked up from her gang of mods and hippies. Before Edith could respond a familiar hand rested on her back, calming her before any more barbs could be exchanged.

"Should we head home?" He asked quietly, Edith simply nodded, allowing him to lead her out of the room. With a quick goodbye to Cora they were on their way.

They walked slowly back towards Locksley. It was on a whim that they had decided to walk to Downton for the forced, unpleasant tea. The method of getting there was chosen to provide the pair with a marvelous excuse to leave early, hoping to beat the dark.

"You know, there are many, many reasons to love you." Edith mused, taking Anthony's hand in her own as the strolled across the field.

"Are there?" He smiled fondly.

"Oh yes. But at the moment, the most appreciated reason, is your willingness to put up with my family."

"And here I thought it was my rugged good looks."

"Those certainly factor in." She grinned, reaching down to pick a dandelion before passing it over to him.

"You're worth it all, Edie. Your family could never distract from what an amazing woman you are."

"I think there might be something to say for country life."

"Even though it's considerably duller than your happening in the city?"

"Did you just say _happening_?" Edith laughed. She was enjoying Anthony's attempts at understanding the current culture.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I wasn't ducking it." She reassured him. "I don't think country life is dull. I think it's a slower pace, with a wider space. It isn't as claustrophobic out here."

"You would be interested in living out here? Doting on me in my old age?" Anthony teased.

"As your old age is decades off, I think we could find something to fill the time out here." With another smile she let go of his hand and moved towards the flimsy wooden fence that separated the two properties. It was a shaded area, the tall trees providing a leafy canopy to the small section of the world.

"Edith… There's… there's something I'd like to ask you." Anthony began, his hand clutching the small box in his pocket. This was the moment.

**x-X-x**

_Give a little time for the child within you,_

_Don't be afraid to be young and free._

_Undo the locks and throw away the keys_

_And take off your shoes and socks, and run you._

_Stop and listen: love you._

_Love You – The Free Design_


	8. Wives and Lovers

_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true_

_Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do._

_We could be married_

_And then we'd be happy._

_Wouldn't it be nice_

_It seems the more we talk about it_

_It only makes it worse to live without it._

_Wouldn't It Be Nice – The Beach Boys_

**x-X-x**

"I know this may be terribly sudden." Anthony began, leaning against the gate. "And I hope that should you say no we might be able to continue on…"

"Anthony, why are you nervous?" She asked, moving to stand closer to him. There was something oddly comforting about standing so close to him, looking up into those bright blue eyes.

"Because I'm trying to propose marriage." Was his gentle answer.

"To me?" Edith was sincerely surprised by his suggestion.

"Indeed. I've got the ring and everything." He managed, pulling the box from his pocket and opening it for her. The band was gold, with a platinum setting woven into a simple design to cradle the three diamonds.

"Oh, Anthony! It's beautiful." She glanced from the ring back up to him. "Are you sure you want to marry me? I've never been a wife before, I might not be any good at it."

"As long as you're my wife I couldn't want or ask for anything more."

"Yes."

"Yes?" His smile grew wider.

"Yes." She nodded with a giggle before pulling him into a kiss.

News of pending nuptials was met with a lackluster response. Which was hardly surprising, only Sybil and Cora seemed to be truly excited at the notion of a wedding.

"Wonderful!" Cora beamed. "We'll begin planning immediately."

"Mother, before things get out of hand, Anthony and I want a small ceremony. _Small,_ as in just family and a few friends."

"How small is that?"

"Twenty guests at most." Cora looked as though her daughter had slapped her.

"Twenty? Just twenty? But that's barely the size of the wait staff…"

"A simple country wedding." Edith repeated.

"Simple…" Cora repeated the word slowly, letting it sink in. "Well, I suppose we can do simple."

**x-X-x**

The speed with which the wedding was organized left many wondering if there wasn't another little reason for the rush. There wasn't, Anthony and Edith simply couldn't find a good reason to prolong things any longer.

"I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow already." Cora mused to her husband as she sorted out a stack of Thank You cards. Edith heard her mother from the hallway but found herself unwilling to push the door open the rest of the way an join them.

"I can't believe she's marrying someone I went to university with." Robert sounded much more shell shocked than happy.

"You will manage a smile tomorrow, yes?"

"Don't worry, I'll play my part in this charade."

"It isn't a charade, Robert. It's a marriage. One that is making your daughter and your friend quite happy, something you should try to remember. When have you ever seen Edith as happy as she is with Anthony?"

"I will keep my comments cordial."

"That's the least of what I'm asking of you. Do this for your daughter, please."

"Let her make this mistake?" He demanded.

"It isn't a mistake, they're in love."

"For how long?"

The last comment from her father struck a blow, Edith knew that everything was coming about rather quickly, but that didn't mean it was doomed to fail. How could it? Everything felt so right.

The forced separation the night before the wedding felt like it was going to be nearly impossible. Anthony met her at Downton for the evening, they had dinner with the family before spending some time together, alone, in the library.

"It's only for the night, Edie." He reminded her, pressing a soft kiss just below her ear.

"Do you realize we haven't spent a single night apart in the last three months?" She countered, trying to nestle a bit closer into his side, her arms holding him tightly. Her father's words were still echoing in her head.

"Feels like it has been a lifetime together, doesn't it?"

"It does. How fortunate you were sent to find me." She rested her head against his shoulder, simply inhaling the smell that was uniquely Anthony; a bit of spice, a touch of the antiqued pages from his library.

"Hand of fate, pushing us together."

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I didn't before."

"And now?"

"Now I believe in so many things, thanks to you… You've given me my life back… better than that, you've given me a life I never knew I might have." He whispered, pulling her a bit closer.

"Time to part ways, love birds." Sybil giggled from the door. With a sigh they sat up, sharing another kiss before leaving the seclusion of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." He whispered, pressing a longer kiss to her lips than before.

"I'll be the one in the dress."

"I'm looking forward to it."

**x-X-x**

Edith had decided to take to her room for the rest of the night. Hoping that her last night as a Crawley, in the family home could be spent like the rest of her time in Downton, invisible. In the morning she would meet Anthony at the church and a whole new life would begin. A happy life, of that there was little doubt.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Mary asked, pushing the door open and letting herself in.

"Yes." Edith answered quickly, hoping that this visit would be a short one. "Did you need something?"

"Just thinking… It's such a shame you're willing to throw away your hard earned independence so easily." Mary sighed, trailing a finger over the lace of Edith's wedding dress.

"What on earth are you on about? Anthony finds my independence to be one of my finer qualities."

"Now he does. But when he wants to start having children, then what? Where will that independence go when there's a babe in the bassinette?"

"We'll figure it out."

"I hope it's 'we' and not just his decision. Anthony isn't a young man of our modern standards, Edith. He's from a different time, when men made the decisions of the house. Besides, how much do you two really know about each other after three months? Matthew and I spent two years courting before we got married and we're still learning new things about each other."

Edith should've known better than to let her sister get to her. But at two am she was still lying awake in bed, the wedding dress she once found beautiful taunting her, taking on the shape of a straight jacket equipped with an apron. She couldn't do this… she couldn't do this…

With a shaky hand she penned a quick note and packed her small bag.

_I'm sorry, Anthony. Please don't hate me. I love you but I don't think I can do this._

Anthony woke, the note his butler found that morning with the milk waiting for him on his breakfast tray. In that moment, his world seemed to completely fall apart. Edith was gone.

**x-X-x**

_Hey, little girl_

_Comb your hair, fix your make-up_

_Soon he will open the door._

_Don't think because_

_There's a ring on your finger_

_You needn't try any more._

_For wives should always be lovers, too._

_Run to his arms the moment he comes home to you,_

_I'm warning you. _

_Wives and Lovers – Dionne Warwick_


	9. Stay With Me

_Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been,_

_Lives in a dream._

_Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door._

_Who is it for?_

_All the lonely people,_

_Where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people, _

_Where do they all belong?_

**x-X-x**

The church was silent, empty of the expected guests. Edith's note was clutched in Anthony's hand. He sat alone in the front pew, wearing his regular suit instead of the special on that had originally been selected for the day. For a moment his thoughts drifted to the thought that somewhere in Downton her wedding gown was lying untouched, same as his suit.

"I'm sorry, Anthony." Cora said softly, taking the spot next to him.

"I don't know what happened. She was so happy last night, she was ready… I thought she was."

"She was. I'm afraid this might be the fault of the Crawley family."

"How do you mean?"

"Edith has never been very good at heeding the calls of her better angels. I know that Robert never made his displeasure at the match a secret. And of course there's Violet and Mary. If I had to guess, I would say that it was all too much for Edith… How much did she tell you about her childhood?"

"A fair amount. I know that she always felt second best."

"Yes, a fact I've come to realize a bit too late in her life I'm afraid." Cora sighed. "The first time Edith has the entire attention of her family and the majority of it is negative. She does love you, Anthony. But she's scared."

"Of what? Was the prospect of life with me really so terrible?"

"You're her first love, Anthony."

"That can't be."

"It's true. She's had dates, but never love like I see between the two of you. She's young and terrified of this new journey you two were about to embark on."

"Edith is fearless."

"Not when it comes to her heart. She guards that closer than anything. Give it time, please don't give up on her."

"I could never give up on her… I just hope you're right."

**x-X-x**

_Where did you go when things went wrong baby?_

_Who did you run to_

_And find a shoulder to lay your head upon?_

_Baby wasn't I there?_

_Didn't I take good care of you?_

_No no, I can't believe you're leaving me._

_Stay with me baby._

_Please, stay with me baby._

_Oh, stay with me baby._

_I can't go on._

**x-X-x**

Books weren't even enough to cheer Edith up. She felt weak for needing a bit of cheer, it was her decision to leave Anthony. It was she who left him the night before they were supposed to marry. London felt especially cold now, everything did. It was a mistake, leaving him was an epic mistake. But there was nothing to be done about it now. She had hurt him, she could know that without laying eyes on him. There was no possibility that he would take her back again.

"Weak willed fool." She muttered to herself, forcing a book back onto the shelf.

"What was that?" Thomas called from a few rows over.

"Verbally berating myself." She replied.

"Why? Edith, just go talk to him. The two of you are disgustingly in love."

"I left him seven hours before our wedding."

"A wedding I wasn't invited to…"

"Sorry."

"Eeds, you're miserable without him. You're making everyone around you miserable, myself included."

"I am."

"Then the obvious solution is…"

"Thomas, it isn't that easy. He won't want to speak to me."

"Of course he will. I refuse to believe that in the course of a week he's already moved on. The man loves you, he'll hear you out. This is the only solution, otherwise I'm going to have to kick you out of my apartment."

"Thomas!"

"Edith, you've managed to depress my cat. I'm giving you a week to talk to him. If not you'll have to find new housing."

"That's not…"

"One week!" He shouted, disappearing into the shelves again.

A week to find Anthony and reconcile what happened? That was unreasonable, impossible. She wasn't even sure where to find him. He could still be at Locksley, if he was back in the city there was no guarantee that he would see her, let alone speak to her.

"Stop over thinking! Just talk to him!" Came Tom's disembodied voice from somewhere in the shop.

There was no other choice… She couldn't live the rest of her life not knowing if he would be willing to give her a second chance. She had to know. And with that she set down the book in her hands and ran out into the street, not caring that the rain was soaking her through. Anthony's flat would be the first place to start.

**x-X-x**

_Remember what we've said and done and felt about each other_

_Oh, babe have mercy._

_Don't let the past remind us of what we are not now_

_I am not dreaming._

_I am yours_

_You are mine_

_You are what you are._

_Suite: Judy Blue Eyes – Crosby, Stills & Nash_

_Middle song: Stay With Me – Lorraine Ellison_


End file.
